


the really nasty horse racing game

by Katbelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Big Brothers, Brothers, Gen, Mid-Canon, Polski | Polish, Season/Series 06, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katbelle/pseuds/Katbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pewne czyny i decyzje Deana Winchestera Balthazar rozumie lepiej niż by chciał. W końcu on też jest starszym bratem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the really nasty horse racing game

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na Fikaton na Multifandomie. Rozgrywa się po odcinku 6x15.

**the really nasty horse racing game**

_wrong_

Balthazar niewiele pamięta z czasu _sprzed_. Jego życie tak naprawdę zaczęło się wraz z wielką ucieczką i czasami ma wrażenie, że wszystko to, co było wcześniej, przydarzyło się innej osobie. Komuś zupełnie różnemu od niego, dzięki czemu Balthazar nie musi wspominać. Tamte doświadczenia przesłania mgła, jakby były kadrami z niewyraźnego filmu, jakby je tylko obserwował lub o nich czytał, całe milenia spędzone na podglądaniu nudnej egzystencji jakiegoś biedaka, który nigdy nie był nim.

Balthazar potrafi wyraźnie nakreślić granicę między tamtym stworzeniem a sobą, wszystko sprowadza się do jednego garnizonu, jednego przestraszonego dzieciaka i jednego „nie” (pierwszego „nie”), które Zachariasz wyśmiewa. Ale to był pierwszy krok, jakiś postęp, pierwsza własna decyzja od zawsze. I nawet jeśli jego marna obrona przeszła wtedy bez echa — były ważniejsze sprawy, apokalipsa i Winchesterowie, i Castiel miał jeszcze rolę do odegrania — to pozostawiła ślad na jego istnieniu. Własna decyzja, wolna wola, to uzależniające, rozrasta się jak rak. Albo jak pożar, którego nie można ugasić i który szybko zajmuje wszystko, całego ciebie. To tak nieprawdopodobne i odświeżające, i bardzo, bardzo złe.

I to jedno „nie” — choć nie dało pożądanego efektu i jego brat musiał odrobić swoją lekcję — z nim pozostało, przez cały następny rok. Balthazar mówił „tak, oczywiście”, gdy wymagano od niego szukania i złapania Castiela, bo to Balthazar stanął w jego obronie i to Balthazar go najlepiej znał. Mówił „tak, oczywiście” i go szukał, ale słowem nie wspomniał o tym, że Castiel doskonale radzi sobie z magią i będzie potrafił ukryć siebie i Winchesterów. Kierował się na południe zawsze wtedy, gdy był pewien, że Castiel będzie gdzieś na północy, wśród lodu czy na mroźnej tundrze. Omijał go szerokim łukiem i ciągnął za sobą innych, zawsze oddalonych i zawsze o krok do tyłu.

Balthazar wodził wszystkich za nos tak długo, jak potrafił, po cichu bronił swojego brata tak długo, jak mógł, a kiedy wreszcie ktoś zadał pytanie — _Jak udaje ci się go ciągle mijać, skoro go tak dobrze znasz?_ — uciekł.

I nigdy nie wrócił.

 

_Indiana_

Kiedy Balthazar znajduje go w małym barze w jakimś prowincjonalnym miasteczku w Indianie, Dean Winchester jest zbyt wstawiony, aby cokolwiek do niego docierało w odpowiednim tempie. Flirtuje z ładną kelnerką, która traci nim zainteresowanie, gdy tylko Balthazar pojawia się w polu widzenia. Balthazar nie oszukuje się, że to tylko zasługa jego niezwykłego uroku osobistego i że podświadomie wyczuwalna aura mocy wokół niego nie ma nic wspólnego z jego prawdziwym _ja_.

Dean Winchester nie jest zachwycony, gdy Balthazar siada koło niego.

— Leciała na mnie — mruczy nieco niezrozumiale.

Balthazar spogląda na kelnerkę, która puszcza mu perskie oko. Jest niska, ale ma ładne kości policzkowe i pełne usta, za które niejedna kobieta by zabiła. Balthazar jest pewien, że gdyby się postarał, tej nocy dziewczyna przewinęłaby się przez jego łóżko.

Ale tego Deanowi Winchesterowi nie mówi. Zresztą, nie po to przyszedł się z nim użerać.

— Wiem, że masz w zwyczaju uprzedmiotowywać wszystkich tych, którymi jesteś zainteresowany — mówi — ale przestań traktować mojego brata jak ostatnią deskę ratunku w przypadkach beznadziejnych. 

Dean Winchester mruga zdziwiony.

— Co? 

— Cassie ma wystarczająco dużo swoich problemów, nie potrzebuje jeszcze twoich. I zauważ, że na razie jeszcze cię _proszę_.

Jest to delikatna groźba, która zupełnie do Deana Winchestera nie trafia. Chłopak macha ręką na kelnerkę, która przynosi mu kolejną szklankę whisky. 

— O co ci chodzi? — Mruży oczy. — I jak w ogóle nas znalazłeś, przecież wciąż mamy te hieroglify na żebrach.

Enochiańskie symbole, ale Balthazar go nie poprawia.

— Przez lata podziwiałem Gabriela, a wśród demonów mam kilku naprawdę dobrych przyjaciół, wierz mi, mam swoje sposoby na śledzene was, półmózgi. — Dean przekrzywia głowę w sposób, który przypomina mu Castiela. — A chodzi mi o sposób, w jaki traktujesz swojego rzekomego, i tutaj cytuję, _przyjaciela_.

Dean Winchester wygląda, jakby właśnie kazano mu przełknąć garść anyżkowych cukierków.

— Masz z tym jakiś problem? — pyta butnie, mimo to.

— Owszem, mam. Mój brat nie jest twoją własnością, chodzącą encyklopedią ani centrum ratunkowym. Nie możesz oczekiwać, że kiedy ty czegoś zażądasz, on to spełni. Może i nie mam dużego doświadczenia w byciu człowiekiem, ale przyjaźń chyba nie tak wygląda.

Dean bierze łyk whisky. Balthazar taktownie czeka, aż ten przełknie, ale gdy Dean wyraźnie nie ma zamiaru odpowiadać, kontynuuje.

— I czy tobie naprawdę nie przeszło przez myśl, że Castiel ci czegoś nie mówi, bo nie chce cię obarczać? Albo że to po prostu jest zbyt straszne?

Dean Winchester prycha w swoją szklankę i Balthazara nachodzi dzika ochota na przywalenie mu. Nie jest jednak do końca pewien, czy umiałby się teraz pilnować, a zmiażdżenie chłopakowi szczęki mu się nie uśmiecha. Zaciska więc pięść i tylko wyobraża sobie mózg Deana Winchestera na ścianie baru.

— A może to po prostu mały gnojek — mruczy Dean i podnosi szklankę do ust. — Gdzie on teraz w ogóle jest, mnie i Samowi przydałaby się jego pomoc.

— W przeciwieństwie do niektórych, Dean — mówi Balthazar, uśmiechając się złośliwie — nie jestem tak zaborczy, żeby trzymać swoich partnerów na smyczy.

Dean krztusi się whisky i zaczyna kasłać. Może nie jest to tak widowiskowe, jak mózg rozbryźnięty na ścianie, ale i tak punkt dla drużyny aniołów.

— _Co_?

Balthazar zaczyna się śmiać.

— Grasz wysoko, Dean. Paranoja w H-dur, mój drogi?

Balthazar zmywa się nim Dean Winchester ułoży jakąś ciętą ripostę. Nie spodziewa się, by chłopak wyciągnął jakiekolwiek wnioski z ich rozmowy — nie jest nawet pewien, czy następnego ranka Dean Winchester w ogóle będzie ją pamiętał. Ale po małej awanturze, jaką Dean urządził jego bratu w domu Roberta Singera, Balthazar czuł się w obowiązku interweniować.

Obowiązek to coś, czego nie czuł od bardzo dawna.

 

_things fall apart (in crimson)_

Balthazar odrywa palce od klawiatury fortepianu i zaczyna pocierać skronie. Zamyka pokrywę i wstaje, by nalać sobie wina. W takim hałasie i tak nie będzie w stanie skupić się wystarczająco, by przypomnieć sobie nuty tego konkretnego koncertu. Równie dobrze może więc zająć się czymś mniej wymagającym; może rozłożyć się na kanapie w salonie posiadłości, jaką obecnie okupuje, włączyć telewizję i oddać się najprostszej przyjemności. Lub może przegrzebać pokaźną bibliotekę i znaleźć książkę, której jeszcze nie czytał. Lub może wziąć jeden z samochodów Davida Wallace’a, uroczego maklera, którego ciało pożyczył, i pojechać do miasta, odwiedzić wszystkie kluby, napić się porządnie mieszanych drinków i wrócić do posiadłości w eskorcie co najmniej trzech uroczych młodych dam, najlepiej brunetek.

W najgorszym wypadku może zawsze włączyć ogromną wieżę stereo Davida Wallace’a i udawać, że nie słyszy tego upierdliwego głosu w swojej głowie.

Dean Winchester jest upartym człowiekiem i jest to chyba jego jedyna nie negatywna cecha, którą Balthazar lubi. Teraz jednak jego upór jest a) upierdliwy, b) całkowicie niezrozumiały, bo Dean Winchester nie ma absolutnie żadnego powodu, aby modlić się do niego. Jeśli potrzebuje pomocy, może wezwać Castiela, który jest chyba fizycznie niezdolny do odmówienia mu czegokolwiek, jak przyjdzie co do czego. Balthazar nie jest przyjacielem Winchesterów, nie jest znajomym ani ich nawet nie dopinguje. 

Nie ma wobec nich żadnych zobowiązań, więc nie musi też słuchać modlitw Deana Winchestera, jakkolwiek dramatycznie by nie brzmiały.

Balthazar wypija duszkiem kieliszek różowego półsłodkiego i sięga po pilot od wieży. Włącza losowo wybraną płytę — klasyczny jazz, jak się okazuje — i siada na kanapie. Rozkłada się wygodnie, zakłada nogę na nogę i stara rozkoszować pięknymi dźwiękami. Po kwadransie się poddaje. Rozpaczliwe zawodzenie Deana Winchestera — które w ciągu ostatniej półtorej godziny zamieniło się z łagodnej sugestii w ordynarne błaganie — nie ustaje, wbrew logice staje się głośniejsze, bardziej zachrypnięte i nawet nabiera na częstotliwości.

Balthazar niedbałym gestem ręki wyłącza wieżę. Wstaje, zakłada skórzaną kurtkę i leci zobaczyć, co takiego trapi starszego z Winchesterów, że potrzebna mu jest _jego_ pomoc.

Deana Winchestera znajduje w podziemiach starego kościoła gdzieś w Maine, uwalanego pyłem i w podartej koszulce. Chłopak klęczy wśród pozostałości czegoś, co kiedyś musiało być kryptą. Podnosi głowę, gdy słyszy szelest skrzydeł.

— Próbuję cię tu ściągnąć od dwóch godzin — mówi z wyrzutem.

Ale nie ze złością, zauważa Balthazar, choć wyraz twarzy chłopaka mówi, że wypatroszenie Balthazara jest obecnie wysoko na jego liście rzeczy do zrobienia. Może jest zbyt zmęczony, by być złym; ma zmęczone oczy.

— Doskonały sposób na zmarnowanie dwóch godzin — odpiera Balthazar i rozgląda dookoła.

Za Deanem Winchesterem piętrzy się sterta gruzu. Wygląda, jakby część krypty się zawaliła.

— Nie prosiłbym cię o pomoc, gdybym jej nie potrzebował, wierz mi — odgryza się Dean Winchester i proszę, zaczyna się złościć, wreszcie do czegoś dochodzimy.

Balthazar cmoka.

— A nie mogłeś pomodlić się do Castiela? On jest twoim małym aniołem stróżem. Gdziekolwiek teraz jest, na pewno zaraz by tu przyfrunął, gdybyś go poprosił.

Dean blednie pod warstwą pyłu, która pokrywa jego twarz.

— Co? — pyta Balthazar.

— Nie wiesz, gdzie jest Cas?

— Oczywiście, że nie — mówi z politowaniem. — Nasz drogi Cas ukrywa się przed Rafałem i jego bandą, co oznacza też, że jest ukryty również przede mną.

Dean Winchester przełyka ślinę tak głośno, że Balthazar to słyszy.

— I nie potrafisz go wyczuć… nawet, jeśli jest blisko?

Balthazar rzuca zaniepokojone spojrzenie najpierw Deanowi, potem rumowisku, po czym do niego dociera. Czuje się, jakby ktoś zdzielił go w głowę, albo jakby jego (Davida Wallace’a) wnętrzności nagle zaczęły ważyć tonę.

— Co zrobiłeś? — pyta bardzo cicho.

Tym razem Dean Winchester wyczuwa ostrzegawczy ton. Szybko zrywa się na nogi i robi krok do tyłu, krok bliżej zawalonej części krypty.

— Mieliśmy z Samem problem z tą czarownicą, Cas nam pomógł pozbyć się zaklęć z tej krypty i wtedy to… 

Machnął ręką dookoła. Balthazar zrozumiał przesłanie. I wtedy się zawaliło. Zaklęcie musiało być naprawdę potężne, skoro złamanie go tak odbiło się na budynku. A może po prostu Castiel był nieuważny, skupiony tylko na pomocy tym półmózgom.

— Wynoś się — warczy Balthazar i odpycha Deana.

— Niby jak? Wyjście jest z tamtej strony rumowiska.

Balthazar mruży oczy.

— Sprawiasz więcej kłopotów niż jesteś tego wart, Deanie Winchester.

Balthazar dotyka palcami czoła Deana i wysyła go jak najdalej od kościoła. Nie jest pewien, czy w roztargnieniu nie odesłał go do Iowa, ale czy to ważne? Balthazar przymyka oczy i koncentruje się na drugiej stronie rumowiska. Jeśli skupi się odpowiednio mocno, jest nawet w stanie wyczuć… O.

— Castiel? — pyta, pochylając się tak, by nie szturchnąć chybotliwej kupy gruzu. — Cassie?

— Balthazar. —Balthazar z ulgą wypuszcza wstrzymywane powietrze. — Dean?

Oczywiście. Balthazar ma ochotę się śmiać, ale czy to nie było do przewidzenia? Castiel i jego popieprzony system wartości. Co z tego, że — o ile Balthazar dobrze widzi — kawał filaru przygniótł mu nogi, niedokładnie złamane zaklęcie nie pozwala mu na skorzystanie z własnej magii i powoli, powolutku ją wysysa. Priorytetem jest bezpieczeństwo jego człowieka.

— Bezpieczny — odpiera Balthazar, ale nie precyzuje.

Zresztą i tak nie wie, gdzie Dean Winchester jest. Jeśli wszystko poszło dobrze, jest w swoim pokoju motelowym. Jak nie — może gdzieś przy drodze międzystanowej w Iowa albo w centrum Nowego Jorku, albo w Afryce.

Castiel rusza nieznacznie głową. Balthazar kuca przy nim i odgarnia mu włosy z twarzy.

— Zaraz cię stąd zabiorę — mówi bardzo cicho i bardzo delikatnie.

Przyciska palce do skroni Castiela i bezgłośnie nakazuje mu spać. Balthazar może to zrobić, bo jest o wiele starszy i o wiele potężniejszy, i bardzo się troszczy. Zabiera brata do posiadłości Davida Wallace’a, gdzie kładzie go na łóżku w głównej sypialni na pierwszym piętrze (nie bacząc na to, iż plam z krwi z tych prześcieradeł nie da się wywabić) i czeka, aż się obudzi.

 

_spring in a small town_

Kiedy następnym razem Balthazar widzi Deana Winchestera, jest wiosna, a chłopak obdarza go na pół zirytowanym, na pół wdzięcznym spojrzeniem. Sam Winchester jest w bibliotece i szuka w starych, zakurzonych tomach informacji o jakimś upiorze, więc Balthazar siada na brzegu jego łóżka, dokładnie naprzeciw Deana, składa ręce jak do modlitwy i przykłada do nich usta.

Milczą tak przez długą chwilę, aż Dean chrząka i proponuje aniołowi piwo. 

Balthazar je przyjmuje.

— Nie jesteśmy tacy różni, ty i ja — stwierdza w końcu Balthazar, obracając butelkę w dłoni.

Tym razem Dean się nie krztusi, choć na jego twarzy gości wyraz czystego szoku.

— Nie moglibyśmy różnić się bardziej — odpowiada Dean. — Ty jesteś opierzonym chujem, który bezczelnie wykorzystuje…

— Tak, a ty jesteś taki sam — przerywa mu Balthazar. — Przynajmniej w tych momentach, gdy robisz coś dla Sama. Bo dla niego jesteś w stanie zrobić wszystko, prawda?

Dean nie odpowiada, więc Balthazar ciągnie:

— I w tym właśnie jesteśmy podobni. Widzisz, ja też zrobiłbym wszystko dla mojego młodszego brata. Wiem, że wciąż chowasz urazę za tę akcję z kluczem i Rafałem, ale nie zamierzam cię przeprosić. Nigdy. 

— Nie oczekiwałem przeprosin.

— To dobrze. — Balthazar bierze łyk piwa. — I pamiętaj, że ja nie jestem waszym kumplem ani sprzymierzeńcem. Będę wam dwóm półmózgom pomagał tak długo, jak Cas będzie tego potrzebował. To trochę jak gra w wyścigi konne. Stawiam na was i pomagam wam z waszymi problemami z Matką i całą resztą, bo to pcha mojego faworyta do przodu. Jak tylko przestanie, pożegnamy się.

Dean kręci głową.

— Ty nic nie rozumiesz.

Balthazar uśmiecha się krzywo.

— Wręcz przeciwnie, Dean. Rozumiem aż za dobrze.


End file.
